Because You Find Me with Your Diction
by synstropezia
Summary: Bagaimana bisa, dukungan eksternal justru memberi selarik cahaya, bagi hatinya yang hangus padam oleh keputusasaan? Tulisan menghubungkan mereka. Seorang anak kecil dan penulis mashyur demi kemerdekaan tanah air.


**Because You Find Me with Your Diction**

 **Summary : Bagaimana bisa, dukungan eksternal justru memberi selarik cahaya, bagi hatinya yang hangus padam oleh keputusasaan? Tulisan menghubungkan mereka. Seorang anak kecil dan penulis mashyur demi kemerdekaan tanah air.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H, Jellal.F, Gray.F**

 **Genre : Tragedy, hurt/comfort.**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, dll.**

Betapa hijau subur tanah air tercinta Fiore, Magnolia. Hamparan gunung menjulang tinggi menembus awan. Selapis tipisnya menghiasai angkasa dengan biru langit harapan. Mentari pun tak mau kalah. Pancaran sinar menyelimuti dan menghangatkan para pekerja desa bersama gerobak sorong. Di sanalah tempat seribu jiwa menjalani kehidupan. Aman. Tentram. Bahagia sentosa. Dengan para anak sebagai generasi muda sekaligus penerus.

"Hey, hey. Hari ini Levy-sensei mengajari kita apa?" Tanya seseorang bersurai nyentrik, salmon yang biasanya jarang dimiliki anak lelaki. Berterima kasihlah pada sang bapak. Beliau menurunkan warna unik itu meski sering kali ia dijadikan bahan bulanan.

"Matematika. Kemarin, 'kan, sudah diberitahu." Jidatnya pelan ditepuk, heran. Mengundang tawa anak lain yang berjalan di sebelah kanan.

"Kerjaanmu tidur terus, _sih_! Dasar otak api. Pantas kau tidak pintar-pintar," ejek si raven menunjuk-nunjuk rambut salmon aneh mencuat. Pertengkaran nyaris meletus jika anak di tengah terlambat melerai. Telinganya bisa panas lama-lama.

"Berhenti! Sesekali akurlah. Damai itu baik."

"Berkelahi juga baik untuk melatih kekuatan. Seharusnya kau bergulat dengan Cobra. Dia kuat, lho!" Demi keselamatan pribadi. Anak bertato ini menolak mentah usulan teman pink-nya.

"Jellal, Natsu, cepat sedikit! Sebentar lagi jam tujuh."

"Hoi es mesum! Katakan setelah kau memakai bajumu." Sementara dia sibuk mencari, lelaki yang kini diketahui bernama Natsu itu berlari meninggalkan. Menepuk-nepuk pantat meledek rival–merangkap sahabatnya, Gray Fullbuster.

"Awas kau Natsu!"

"Larinya pelan-pelan, Natsu, Gray."

 _Semangat mereka berapa puluh watt, sih_? Batinnya yang memang mempunyai fisik lemah. Kehabisan napas sewaktu tiba di sekolah minim fasilitas mereka. Empat kayu digunakan sebagai penyangga. Dengan satu papan tulis kapur di tengah gerombolan murid. Wanita muda berusia dua puluh tahunan itu berkacak pinggang. Melihat kedua siswanya bermandikan keringat. Mereka bertiga tak luput dari sorot perhatian. Berbagai reaksi dilontarkan, ada yang menyapa, tertawa kecil atau mengejek.

"Diam anak-anak! Sekarang Ibu tanya, kenapa kalian keringatan begitu?" Marah guru mereka tidaklah menyeramkan. Namun sealak-alak membuat kehilangan muka.

"Salahkan Natsu. Dia berjalan lambat seperti kura-kura."

"Jellal juga sama! Kenapa hanya aku yang disalahkan?" Sergah Natsu mengibaskan tangan di udara, tidak terima pernyataan Gray. Levy- _sensei_ berusaha menenangkan mereka. Merangkul bahu kedua anak didiknya yang biasa bertengkar itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Lain kali jangan lari-lari. Jellal sampai kewalahan menyusul kalian. Hukumannya jawab soal di papan tulis." Sebatang kapur diacungkan ke depan. Membuat perhatian Natsu dan Gray tertuju ke satu titik.

"Misalnya Jellal punya lima apel dan diberikan dua pada Natsu, jadi tinggal berapa?"

"Nol, Levy- _sensei_. Aku tidak mau dua apel, tetapi semuanya, hahaha….!"

"Si-siapa juga yang ingin memberikannya kepada Natsu? Dia rakus!"

"Tapi itu hanya soal. Apelnya bohong-bohongan."

"Ceh, dasar bodoh! Kau malah ikut-ikutan Natsu. Jawabannya sudah jelas tiga," seru Gray meluruskan debat mereka. Levy- _sensei_ tersenyum simpul. Menyuruh mereka duduk sehingga pelajaran dapat dimulai kembali.

Beralaskan tikar yang sedikit rusak di pinggir, para murid berebut menjawab soal. Apalagi ketika matahari berada di puncak singgasana. Pukul dua belas yakni bubaran, Levy- _sensei_ memberi "tiket" pulang duluan bagi tiga murid tercepat. Semuanya diperbolehkan keluar menit ke sepuluh. Adu mulut terjadi lagi antara Gray dan Natsu. Menahan Jellal yang susah payah melerai. Tertahan bersama sahabat bodohnya.

"Rumus lingkaran itu menggunakan dua puluh dua per tujuh, bukan tiga koma empat belas!" Lima kali Natsu mengotot. Setimpal pula balasan yang ia dapatkan.

"Pakai tiga koma empat belas lebih mudah! Jawabannya pasti ketemu terus."

"Hentikan, Gray, Natsu. Ayo kita pulang lalu bermain di sungai."

"Peduli amat dengan jawabanmu. Dua puluh dua per tujuh lebih mudah digunakan. Aku benci menghitung koma."

"Dua-duanya bisa dipakai tergantung soal! Gray, Natsu aku mau pulang. Nanti Ayah kesal menunggu kita di sungai!" Terbit sudah napas leganya. Mereka berhenti keras kepala. Mengikuti langkah Jellal yang melambat akibat lelah.

Seharusnya Senin itu berjalan normal. Pesta panen dirayakan meriah. Kerbau-kerbau beristirahat dan berkubang dalam lumpur. Petani menari riang atas buah kerja keras mereka. Namun garis takdir melenceng dari rotasi. Tuhan berkehendak lain. Penjajah negeri seberang pergi mencari dataran baru. Lima menit sebelum kesenangan dimulai, sekumpulan tentara asing melumpuhkan pelabuhan Hargeon. Berlanjut ke kota dan sebagai hidangan penutup, desa pun dikuasai semudah memetik jari.

"Whoa…. Lihatlah ke atas! Ada pesawat raksasa!" Bersamaan _hazzle_ dan _dark blue_ itu menatap langit. Bawah badannya memuntahkan bom yang menimbulkan ledakan.

"Lari Gray, Natsu, Jellal. Selamatkan diri kalian!" _Suara Levy-sensei_? Mereka baru sadar selang lima detik. Seorang tentara Belanda menyekap guru tersayang. Bala bantuan menghadang depan jalan tanpa sedikit pun celah kabur.

"Sialan! Natsu berlarilah secepat mungkin dan beritahu warga desa. Kalau para penjajah me–! Umpmpuhh!" Kedua sahabatnya tertangkap cepat. Menyisakan si salam yang celingak-celingkuk kebingungan.

 _KRAUK!_

"Tunggu apalagi, otak api? Aku dan Jellal baik-baik saja. Cepat ke…."

"Anak satu ini benar-benar menyusahkan! Jangan biarkan rambut pink itu kabur!" _Bahasa apa yang mereka gunakan_? Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Natsu menyerahkan semuanya pada intuisi.

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Sekuat tenaga menerobos, Natsu membelah luasnya jalan kota yang porak-poranda. Pedagang dipaksa menyerahkan barang. Kereta kuda diberhentikan dan diambil alih oleh tentara. Aspal rusak parah karena ledakan beruntun. Tangisan anak kecil mengerang nyeri memenuhi indra pendengaran. Semua berlangsung amat cepat. Mereka baru akan pulang ke desa. Ikut memancing bersama Paman Siegrain di bantaran sungai.

Sekarang jangankan memancing. Menengak setetes air pun nyawa jadi taruhan.

 _BRUKK!_

"A … aduh ….! A-ah … kau baik-baik saja, nona?" Wanita pirang itu melenguh kesakitan. Segera bangkit membereskan kertas-kertasnya yang terserak. Natsu membantu sebentar. Belum genap terkumpul dia malah kabur. Menjauhi lokasi pengeboman.

"Tertangkap kau, anak nakal!" Kuat-kuat mencengkram lengan Natsu. Empunya meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Namun apalah daya, tenaga bocah usia empat belas kalah dari tentara terlatih.

Insiden tersebut dikenal dengan nama, "petasan ilegal". Ribuan jiwa melayang di pelipir jalan. Mayat bergelimpang dan mengeluarkan bau busuk yang mesti diurus. Pemakaman asal dilakukan tanpa orang tahu, mana keluarga mereka atau siapa nama para korban. Para lelaki ditangkap untuk dijadikan tentara professional. Perempuan, anak-anak, paruh baya, pekerjaan baru sebagai budak menanti di depan mata.

Tahun X777 yang seharusnya menjadi emas justru membawa kegelapan sejarah. Magnolia dikuasai dalam setengah jam.

-ll-

 _Senin, 4 Juli X777._

"Lepaskan aku. Lepaskan!" Lima belas menit perjalanan. Natsu tiada lelah maupun henti berteriak. Menyebabkan gusar dua tentara yang memukul wajahnya dengan tangan kosong.

 _BRUKK! SREKK….! CKLEK! CKLEK!_

"Kali ini kami maafkan. Berteriak tengah malam, kujamin esok hari kau tidak bisa melihat matahari." Ancam sang tentara digantikan sipir muda. Tongkat di pinggangnya siap menghajar siapa pun yang melawan perintah.

"Jellal, Gray! Kupikir kita terpisah."

"Bagaimana, kau berhasil menyampaikan pesan ke desa?" Sekejap kegembiraannya tergantikan gurat sendu. Pucuk salam itu menggeleng pelan. Menyesal telah membuang waktu demi lembaran-lembaran kertas.

"Kalau Levy- _sensei_?"

"Entahlah. Aku menemukan bando _sensei_ tergeletak dekat suluh." Giliran Jellal menjawab. Menyerahkan barang temuannya yang kotor oleh debu. Penjara lengang sejenak. Natsu tidak tahu mesti bicara apa.

"Levy- _sensei_ pasti selamat! Jangan khawatir."

"Jarang-jarang ucapanmu benar. Kulihat guru lain tertangkap juga. Kemungkinan besar Levy- _sensei_ ada di salah satu penjara." Baiklah. Ucapan Gray sedikit memberi pengharapan. Namun terlalu cepat untuk bersyukur dan bersukacita.

"Ki-kita akan diapakan?"

"Hoh…. Kalian belum diberitahu, ya? Anak lelaki dari usia dua belas sampai dua puluh akan dilatih jadi tentara. Sistem tersebut diberlakukan besok. Pemimpin kami benci menunggu lama-lama."

"Kau bisa bahasa Jepang? Lalu tentara-tentara itu mengucapkan apa?" Ribuan pertanyaan mengalir dalam benak Natsu. Dia kurang mengerti kondisi mereka. Pastinya tentara asing datang menjajah Fiore, Magnolia serta aset-aset berharga.

"Namanya bahasa Tartus. Jangan banyak tanya! Kau berisik sekali dari awal."

Ujung tongkat mencium dingin kening Natsu. Tetes merah membasahi permukaan. Darah membentuk anak sungai yang semakin menderas. Belasan detik kemudian, sang salam terjatuh membentur kelamnya lantai hitam. Sipir tertawa kecil melihat itu. Kembali takzim memperhatikan lorong bawah tanah begitu sepi. Gray hendak menggeram kalau Jellal terlambat menahan. Tentu hak mereka untuk marah. Hak mereka juga untuk melawan.

"Jalan lebih cepat!" Borgol membelenggu sepasang tangan mungil milik seorang wanita. Seluruh desa bahkan kota mengenalnya, Levy- _sensei_ , guru sukarelawan yang mengajar matematika bangku dasar dan menengah pertama.

" _Sensei_! _Sensei_! Syukurlah Anda baik-baik saja." Seribu sayang Natsu terlanjur pingsan. Beliau mengangguk pelan sambil meringis kesakitan. Wajah mulusnya dipenuhi lebam ungu.

"Jangan menyerah, anak-anak. Kita harus melawan, bukan tunduk pada…. GAHH!" Lihatlah, betapa kejam tentara memperlakukan guru mereka. Rambut sebahunya dijambak tanpa ampun. Beberapa helai nampak terjun bebas ke lantai.

"Berhenti menyakiti Levy- _sensei_!" Jeruji besi digenggam erat-erat. Gray kalap menyaksikan satu per satu dilukai.

"Siapa kau berhak menyuruh-nyuruh, kami?! Cepat jalan!"

Pertemuan mereka berakhir. Gemeletuk gigi menyusup telinganya yang terdengar berirama. Gray memukul tembok keras-keras, menyebabkan sedikit getaran di sekitar mereka. Jellal tahu betul perasaan sang raven. Setelah kehilangan keluarga, saudara, sahabatnya menjadi proritas yang ingin ia lindungi. "Pelajaran berharga" itu tidak akan terjadi dua kali. Cukup sudah asam-garam kehidupan diratapi lamat-lamat.

"Apa kau mempercayai ucapan Levy- _sensei_?" Mendadak bertanya, Jellal butuh lima menit lamanya demi suatu jawaban.

"Setengah-setengah. Jujur saja, aku ragu kita bisa keluar hidup-hidup selain menuruti perintah mereka. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Jangan munafik." Kelereng _hazzle_ -nya menyipit tajam. Ditutup sekalipun dia sadar gerak-gerik Gray aneh.

"Benar. Aku ragu dan takut. Kita hanya remaja tanggung. Terlambat sekolah. Tinggal di desa. Kehidupan yang damai adalah terbaik dibanding pertumpahan darah. Namun…."

"Jika orang itu Natsu, perkataanku adalah kebalikannya."

Meragukan memang. Otak udang dan pikiran pendeknya boleh jadi membalik keadaan. Tapi siapa tahu? Takdir selalu punya cerita bagi orang hebat.

 _Malam hari, 20.00_

"Ughh … ini … di mana?" Mengerjap heran, _onyx_ itu terbuka meski cahaya masuk samar-samar. Kepalanya nyeri akibat ulah sipir. Dunia seakan berputar, mempermainkan Natsu dengan potongan memori yang buram.

"Yang penting kau siuman. Makan dulu. Nanti kuceritakan." Gray menyodorkan semangkuk sup dan roti hitam. Sementara Natsu sibuk mengeja sisa kepingan yang tertancap. Berupaya keras mengartikannya.

"Di keningku ada benda apa?" Teksturnya agak kasar seperti…. Perban? Benar. Apalagi kalau bukan itu?

"Seorang tentara mengobati lukamu. Dia juga yang memberi kita porsi lebih." Tersentak kaget di tempat. Bibir merah pucatnya terkesiap dengan darah segar mengalir.

"Memangnya aku butuh pertolongan dari penjajah?!"

 _KSRAK … KSRAK…._

Gulungan perban menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang Natsu sobek. Lantunan sumpah serapah mengisi kosongnya langit-langit penjara, juga malam pertama mereka dalam dekapan dingin batang besi. Gray merutuki kejujuran si lelaki bertato, hancur sudah kedamaian bulan purnama. Jellal mengidikkan bahu minta maaf, dia tidak pandai bohong dan benci melakukannya bahkan demi kebaikan. Toh, cepat-lambat pasti ketahuan.

" _Para penjajah itu... Suatu hari nanti pasti kusingkirkan_!"

 _Seminggu berlalu,_

 _Senin, 11 Juli X777._

Sistem pelatihan berlangsung lancar–ralat, kecuali bagi Jellal yang setiap hari kena amuk. Anak itu lebih cocok duduk manis baca buku. Melihatnya mengenakan seragam tentara. Membawa senjata berat. Bersabuk macam-macam amunisi. Justru membuat tingkat prihatin Gray maupun Natsu naik. Ketua mereka tidak mengenal arti peduli, begitu pun medan perang di mana nyawa menjadi taruhan. Hanya permainan waktu bagi malaikat maut.

"Cepat bangkit! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur di lantai, hah?!" Sepatu boots hijau menendang perutnya yang memuntahkan asam lambung. Pelatihan sangat keras dan sering kali puluhan nyawa melayang sia-sia.

"Kenapa pula mereka melatih kita dengan bahasa Tartus?" Anti menggunakan komunikasi penjajah. Natsu memilih dihukum karena melanggar perjanjian.

"Sekalian belajar. Kau akan kena hukum jika tertangkap lagi, otak api."

"Masa bodoh! Aku lebih suka memakai bahasa Jepang." Bunyi peluit terdengar melengking. Menyuruh para calon untuk berkumpul dan membahas perkembangan terkini.

"Seminggu berlalu dan banyak perubahan. Bagi yang lemah, jangan harap bisa bertahan dalam kerasnya medan perang! Berhenti mengeluh. Perkuat mental masing-masing! Kalau tidak…. Kami sendiri akan membunuh kalian."

"BUBAR! Besok kumpul jam lima pagi untuk latihan!"

Delapan jam latihan dan sekali istirahat, dia benar-benar diberkati hingga detik terakhir. Langkahnya tertatih-tatih melewati lorong. Dibantu Gray dan Natsu yang mendadak dihentikan seseorang, tentara Belanda lain. _Onyx_ itu tak gentar sedikitpun. Menyuratkan tiap larik emosi tanpa niat menutup-nutupi. Seminggu penuh mereka bertiga dibuntuti. Selalu ada saat Jellal terluka atau makan malam tiba, memberi porsi tambahan.

"Selamat sudah menyelesaikan pelatihan hari ke tujuh, Natsu, Gray, Jellal." Pria berpangkat sersan mayor merangkap mentor mereka, Gildarts Clive. Wajah hangatnya selalu dibenci oleh sang salam.

"Biar aku yang obati Jellal. Pergilah makan siang bersama teman busukmu!"

"Memakai perban pun kau salah terus. Kemampuan fisikmu bagus, tetapi belajar pertolongan pertama juga penting." _Dan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari kakek tua_! Batin Natsu memalingkan muka.

"Huh! Aku tidak akan berterima kasih pada tentara Tartaros!"

"Jaga sedikit sikapmu. Kalau ketahuan melecehkan kita kena imbasnya."

"Mau dengar kabar bagus? Anggap saja hadiah, karena berhasil melewati pelatihan neraka Kapten Mard Geer." Mereka benar-benar diperlakukan macam bocah usia lima tahun. Natsu yakin ini tipu muslihat.

"Pertama untuk Natsu, Ayah, Ibu dan adikmu Wendy telah diamankan. Keluargamu, Jellal, bersembunyi di kantor berita Fairy Tail sambil menyamar jadi tukang pos." Suara lantangnya memelan banyak, seakan takut orang selain mereka bertiga mendengar.

"Benarkah? Tapi darimana kau tahu? Sengaja ingin menyuap kami agar memihak Tartaros?!" Daftar tuduhan siap Natsu suarakan terang-terangan. Keinginan melawan belum padam seratus persen.

"Bukan begitu. Kau salah paham. Aku orang Jepang seperti kalian. Tidak aneh, 'kan, jika ingin menolong sesama bangsanya?"

"Sersan Gildarts…. Seorang pengkhianat?" Otak encer Jellal menyimpulkannya sekali cerna. Kemungkinan paling dekat dan besar yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Natsu dan Gray. Dia benar. Tepat sasaran!

"Identitasku rahasia, Nak. Kuantar ke bangsal kalian, oke?"

Telunjuk besarnya mengunci rapat mulut Jellal. Baiklah, dia memutuskan berhenti bicara. Kalau Sersan enggan mengaku. Waktu akan bekerja untuk mereka. Menyingkap segala rahasia dan kebenaran tersembunyi. Sesampai di kamar, tiga tentara Belanda nampak beriringan menuju luar markas. Mengundang perhatian Natsu yang mengekor di belakang–namun dihalang oleh Gildarts. Percakapan memenuhi sepinya lorong.

"Lagi-lagi misi menangkap Lucy Heartfilia. Aku heran secepat apa kakinya bergerak. Tahu-tahu sudah kabur saja," komentar salah satu tentara. Yang lain spontan menanggapi. Menyuarakan rasa kesal.

"Lucy Heartfilia, penulis muda kebanggaan Magnolia. Siapa sangka pengaruhnya besar. Ya, daripada langsung dibunuh, lebih baik kita bermain-main dahulu."

"Hoi Gildarts mereka bilang apa?"

"Ketua Mard Geer memberi tugas membunuh Lucy Heartfilia. Ini buruk." Dua kata terakhir yang menguatkan hipotesis Jellal. Tinggal meyakinkan Natsu untuk mempercayai Gildarts, bahwa sesungguhnya dia pria baik. Mungkin pula penyelamat mereka.

"Hnn…. Memang Lucy Heartfilia itu siapa?"

"Sebaiknya kau cari tahu sendiri. Tunggu di sini, akan kuambilkan makan siang."

"Bermain rahasia-rahasian?! Kali ini aku meragukan ucapanmu, Jellal. Daripada berpikir macam-macam enaknya tidur."

Belum semenit memejamkan mata, Natsu sudah menyelami indahnya alam mimpi. Gray tak habis pikir mengenai tabiat sang salam. Mereka terpojok dan dia masih sempat tidur? Walaupun Jellal maklum karena dewi fortuna tidak benar-benar memihak. Gildarts datang membawa bubur sayur asin. Sudah dingin namun tetap enak bagi dua perut mungil yang kelaparan. Mangkuk ketiga dibawa balik ke dapur. Mubazir kalau dibiarkan.

"I-itu…. Apa kau tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kami?" Langkah kaki Gildarts terhenti. Pucuk oranye itu menggeleng cepat. Permintaan Jellal ditolak tanpa pengecualian apa-apa.

"Orang dewasa yang akan mengurusnya. Kalian tunggu dan lihat saja. Jangan menceritakan ini kepada Natsu, paham?"

"Uhm. Terima kasih, Sersan Gildarts."

Menghabiskan setengah hari di barak tentu membosankan. Mereka mengikuti jejak Natsu yaitu tidur. Sekadarnya waktu akan berjalan cepat. Jam satu siang. Sepanjang lorong kosong belompong tanpa seorang pun.

 _Malam hari, 22.00_

Mendadak mereka jadi makhluk nokturnal. Hampir sembilan jam tertidur bukanlah waktu sebentar. Dulu, ketika damai mewarnai hari-hari di desa, tiga sahabat itu selalu pulang malam hari. Entah menangkap jangkrik. Ikut patroli. Main petasan. Jam sepuluh baru menyapa empuk kasur dan bantal berbau iler. Tidak bangun seperti sekarang lalu menganggur di ranjang. Mati bosan. Natsu memutuskan keluar sebentar. Tenggorokkannya kering.

"Hoammzz…. Seingatku dua atau sehari lalu kami sibuk bantu-bantu." Sejak Natsu memberontak kesekian kalinya, ketua memerintahkan supaya mereka dikurung selama siang. Ya, Jellal dan Gray terlibat karena 'tidak terima'.

"Cih! Salah mereka memperlakukan kami seperti binatang." Dispenser mengalirkan air dingin. Natsu menengaknya tiga tegukan cepat. Meletakkan gelas kasar di nampan cokelat. Pecah pun bukan masalah. Ini, 'kan, milik penjajah.

 _BRAKK!_

"Arghh … sial! Akhirnya aku menuruti kemauan mereka. Apa benar tidak ada jalan lain? Ayah, Ibu, Wendy, harus bagaimana sekarang?" Menggebrak meja mana menyelesaikan masalah? Natsu paham. Sebodoh apa pun seorang otak api dia tahu masalah ini kian memburuk.

 _BUK!_

Mendudukkan pantat di sofa. Natsu menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan membaca. Ada satu yang sedikit menarik perhatian, Majalah Tempo Magnolia. Mungkin hanya itu, wacana berbahasa Jepang di tengah nuansa Tartaros. Penjajah gencar menaklukkan kantor berita. Menyebarkan paham negara mereka secara diktatorial. Media mudah dipengaruhi. Penjabat kaya disuap menggunakan juta bahkan milyaran uang. Mata uang joul merosot ke titik terendah.

 _PRUKK! SREK … SREK…._

" _Aku tidak salah lihat? Lucy Heartfilia memenuhi halaman_!" Di setiap artikel selalu disematkan nama pena atau mungkin asli? Isinya menyinggung satu hal saja: perlawanan terhadap penjajah Tartaros.

"Kemerdekaan adalah hakiki sejati bangsa. Hak setiap individu patut diperjuangkan. Kalah berarti bangkit. Bangkit berarti meraih kemenangan. Menang berarti matahari akan terus bersinar."

"Jangan biarkan sayap kebebasanmu direnggut. Terbanglah setinggi mungkin. Junjunglah kebenaran dengan semangat prajurit. Matahari, bulan dan bintang senantiasa melihatmu, tersenyum. Bahwa sebenarnya…."

"Kita selalu didukung oleh tanah tercinta, Fiore, Magnolia."

Lembar terakhir ditutup. Kutipan favoritnya setelah membaca sepuluh halaman penuh. _Aneh, perasaan apa ini_? Jantung sang salam berdegup kencang, seakan obor semangat membakar hati yang meredup oleh keputusasaan. Natsu menyungging seulas senyum. Menggantikan wajah masam seminggu terakhir pada paras tampan itu. Lucy Heartfilia membawa lentera harapan, maka, biarkanlah dia menerbangkannya ke langit biru.

"Kurang lengkap jika tidak bilang terima kasih. Aku harus menulis surat." Menilik keadaan aman. Natsu mengambil berapa pun kertas sesuai keberuntungan. Semua dilipat sekaligus. Tak ketinggalan, batang pena yang dimasukkan paksa ke kantong celana, terbagi jadi dua.

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

"Balik ke bangsalmu atau hukuman menanti besok!" Tanpa menyerukan kesiapannya. Natsu sigap balik kanan menghadap pintu keluar, sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangan dalam kantong. Mereka berseru tertahan, kesal diabaikan.

Penyamaran sukses. Bagai seorang milyuner, Natsu mengibaratkan kertas tersebut lembaran uang. Menghitungnya satu per satu yang jika digabungkan mendapat tujuh. Dia bisa menulis sekarang juga. Namun petugas patroli siap meronda hingga fajar tiba, termasuk Jellal dan Gray karena kekurangan tenaga kerja.

" _Tunggulah, Lucy Heartfilia_!"

Ah, entahlah, Natsu sendiri menamainya, "demi bangsa dan lentera harapan.".

 _Tiga bulan berlalu…._

 _Selasa, 13 September X777._

Berpindah ke rumah kuno ala Eropa. Tampak seorang wanita muda duduk nelangsa di kursi kerjanya. Tumpukan kertas menggunung di berbagai sisi, ibarat musuh yang mengepung dari segala arah. Papan nama Lucy Heartfilia dimainkan bosan, tidak, lebih tepat cemas bercampur bingung, sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu kayu, perlahan membuka memperlihatkan wujud lelaki berparas tampan. Tangannya melekat di ujung alis. Pertama-tama memberi hormat sebelum mengajukan laporan.

"Tuan putri, menurut laporan Sersan Gildarts, tentara musuh akan menyerbu Ibu Kota besar-besaran minggu depan." Berita buruk. Kulit bak porselennya makin pucat. Setelah ini dia harus merapikan berkas-berkas.

"Bagaimana dengan bocah yang mencurigai Sersan Gildarts? Kalau tidak salah Jellal Fernandes?"

"Dia berhenti bertanya sebulan terakhir. Sersan Gildarts juga menjaga jarak dari mereka. Kabar buruk lainnya, Laxus-sama tertangkap tadi pagi. Rumah ini akan dikepung cepat atau lambat."

"'Kertasku' sudah ditemukan?"

"Sayangnya belum. Yang lebih penting kita pergi sore ini, ke kantor berita Fairy Tail. Siegrain-sama memastikan tempat tersebut aman sebulan ke depan."

"Baiklah terima kasih atas laporanmu. Kau boleh keluar."

Karamelnya memandang hutan berkilat sendu. Mereka baru hidup tenang di Ibu Kota tiga bulan kurang. Sudah harus kabur menghindari kejaran penjajah. Lucy tidak banyak berpikir selama berkemas. Tiga yang pasti adalah keadaan tambah buruk. Sembilan puluh persen Tartaros meracuni Fiore, Magnolia. Pejuang muda ditangkap satu per satu, orang-orang kepercayaan Heartfilia, bahkan Ayahnya, pemilik saham terbesar telah disuap kenyang oleh mereka.

"Sekalipun Ayah menjadi lawanku. Kami tidak akan gentar semudah itu."

 _Tok … tok … tok…._

"Kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Siegrain-sama punya surat penting." Kapan terakhir kali ia menerimanya? Mungkin sekitar setahun lalu untuk berkomunikasi dengan teman pena.

"Sebelumnya jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa keputusanku tepat mengorbankan mereka?" Penyesalan yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui malam berpurnama. Lucy meremas ujung rok. Gelisah dengan lengang mengungkung.

"Selama menyandang marga Heartfilia dan memiliki pengikut setia, siapa pun berani berkorban. Lagi pula…. Jiakalau saya tidak mengenal Tuan Putri. Tulisan-Mu akan menarikku ikut berjuang. Ketahuilah, itu kemampuan spesial Anda."

"Kau mau berkata tulisanku punya kekuatan sihir?" Pucuk oranye-nya mengangguk takzim. Kali ini Lucy Heartfilia tertawa sebentar sambil mengenakan jubah hitam selutut.

"Terima kasih, Loke. Aku bangga padamu. Ayo kita pergi."

Mobil limosin hitam membelah ganasnya hutan belantara. Pepohonan dan semak belukar sudah cukup menghambat pergerakan musuh. Namun belum sirna keraguan sang penulis. Kalau pun tersemat Heartfilia dengan ratusan atau ribuan pengikut, dia terlalu pengecut untuk mengorbankan sebuah nyawa. Menggerakan orang lain melalui tulisan-tulisan yang dipublikasikan ke majalah. Mengenal saja tidak, mau-mau mereka menuruti keinginan Nona Lucy.

"Jangan sedih begitu. Saya jamin surat tersebut akan membahagiakan hati Anda."

"Dari siapa memangnya? Mustahil jika Mard Geer angkat tangan dan menyerahkan Magnolia. Tunggang-langgang meninggalkan Fiore." Tawa sang pelayan–merangkap supir terdengar renyah. Tak bisa disalahkan, penulis memang berimajinasi tinggi.

"Natsu Dragneel. Teman Jellal Fernandes yang mencurigai Sersan Gildarts."

"Ternyata seorang bocah."

"Silakan turun, Tuan Putri," sambut Loke membuka pintu mobil. Setengah jam perjalanan mereka tiba di kantor berita Fairy Tail. Satu-satunya yang masih bertahan dari serangan penjajah.

"Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda, Nona Lucy Heartfilia. Surat ini menantimu sejak pagi buta." Tukang pos, Siegrain Fernandes mempersilakan Tuan Putri masuk. Kantor masih sama seperti dulu. Berantakan dan sedikit berbau apek.

Sofa hijau butut Lucy duduki sembari menunggu Siegrain. Kesulitan mencari sepucuk surat yang tahu-tahu tergeletak di meja berdebu. Penyakit lupanya kambuh dan mengundang gelak sang pelayan. Bisa dibilang, meskipun keadaan semerawut mereka cukup santai menghadapi teror penjajah. Ujung amplop dirobek horizontal. Selembar kertas berlipat delapan memperlihatkan tulisan yang tidak kalah acak-acakan, bagai lagu naik-naik ke puncak gunung semasa TK.

 _Kepada,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia,_

 _di tempat._

 _Sebelumnya terima kasih, sudah mau meluangkan waktu Anda demi membaca patahan kata tiada berarti ini._

 _Jika Anda ingat seorang bocah pernah menabrak di jalan protokol. Maka dia adalah saya yang kini mengirimkan surat kepada-Mu._

 _Tujuh kesempatan saya dapatkan. Akhirnya berhasil menemukan tulisan paling tepat untuk dikirimkan._

 _Saya mengenal-Mu lewat tulisan di Majalah Tempo Magnolia. Saat membacanya seakan ada obor yang membakar hatiku hingga berkobar-kobar. Bertekad dan berjanji pada diri sendiri, "apa pun kehendak langit. Kekuasaan mutlak para penjajah. Aku pasti membawakannya untuk dipersembahkan, kemerdekaan terbaik dan terhebat sepanjang sejarah."_

 _Impianku terdengar muluk, ya? Hehehe…. Tulisan-Mu sendiri tak jauh beda dengan tekadku. Saya yakin tidak semua orang mengenal-Mu. Tapi kau menyuarakan semacam provokasi agar berani menjungjung tinggi kebebasan dan kemerdekaan. Sembilan puluh persen Tartaros menaklukkan Fiore, Magnolia. Itu waktu yang cepat dalam tiga bulan, mereka berhasil mencuci otak manusia kota sampai desa._

 _Namun terlepas dari kenaifan-Mu, aku, Natsu Dragneel, berterima kasih atas tulisan yang menghubungkan kita. Boleh jadi semua mengatai kau bodoh, kelewat percaya diri, tidak bisa membedakan mimpi secara realistis. Percayalah, masih banyak orang gila dan benci tanah air mereka direbut penjajah terlalu cepat pun lama,_

 _termasuk bocah empat belas tahun ini, yang tergerak oleh tulisan-tulisan hebat-Mu._

 _Mungkin kita dihubungkan benang merah takdir. Bintang-gemintang malam hari. Suatu hari nanti entah kapan, saya ingin bertemu langsung dengan-Mu, penyelamatku._

 _Biarakan saya mewujudkan cita-cita mulia Anda, jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam-Mu. Meskipun sulit mempercayai seorang bocah, setidaknya taruhlah satu persen dari keyakinan-Mu padaku. Akan kubuat sebundar penuh bulan purnama, cepat-lambat, susah payah, mengeluarkan keringat bahkan darah sekalipun._

 _Karena apa?_

 _Karena diksimu telah menemukanku._

 _Seseorang yang kehilangan mimpinya di tengah gelap gulita._

 _Jika kau pembawa lentera harapan. Akulah yang akan menerbangkannya ke angkasa. Membawa tinggi-tinggi ke ujung langit sekalipun._

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih._

 _-Salam hormat,_

 _Natsu Dragneel-_

Tergugu sudah mulutnya, oleh air mata yang membentuk anak sungai menuruni dagu, berubah jadi sebutir jagung menimpa lembut karpet merah. Lucy harus berkomentar apa? Di antara sekian banyak surat, punya bocah empat belas tahun justru menggugah nurani terdalam. Menyentuh lembut bagai tangan malaikat mengajak anak-anaknya bermain di hamparan bunga. Sekarang tulisan-tulisan itu baru berarti baginya, sang pejuang pena.

"Hiks … hiks … padahal panggilannya tidak konsisten, tetapi…. Kau benar, Loke. Tulisanku punya semacam kekuatan sihir."

"Sersan Gildarts mengirim surat. Katanya penyerangan dilakukan minggu depan. Saat pasukan musuh pergi menguasai Ibu Kota. Dan usulan itu diberikan Natsu Dragneel, penulis surat untukmu." Benar-benar, Siegrain dibuat terharu oleh tekad seorang bocah.

"Kuharap dia selamat. Aku juga ingin bertemu."

Bahwa Natsu-lah yang membawanya keluar dari jurang keputusasaan.

 _Seminggu berlalu…._

 _Selasa, 20 September X777._

Waktunya penyerangan dimulai. Ketika menyisakan puluhan tentara Tartaros yang menjaga para tahanan. Pukul enam pagi ratusan tank dikerahkah berkala. Senjata berat. Persediaan amunisi. Rompi anti peluru. Semua serba baru dan dibuat menggunakan teknologi terkini. Sersan Gildarts melepas mereka dengan hormat ala militer. Sesaat melambaikan tangan barulah memberi kode pada Natsu, yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Mereka benar-benar pergi. Sekarang markas utama kosong. Kau bisa mulai dari bangsal.".

 _Tap … tap … tap…._

"Kalau Anda mau kita bisa minta laporan Sersan Gildarts, Tuan Putri." Sang penulis tak mau ketinggalan pesta. Surai pirang itu tertutupi tudung hitam, juga manik semanis karamel miliknya.

"Tidak, Loke. Sudah kuputuskan, usai sabotase dilakukan aku ingin menemui Natsu Dragneel." Atau menunggu sampai keadaan pulih total. Pilihannya terbatas karena Lucy termasuk buronan.

"Baiklah jika itu perintah Anda."

Ya, Natsu tidak bodoh-bodoh amat maju tanpa rencana, bahwa nyawanya terlalu berharga untuk diberikan cuma-cuma. Semalam ia mengirim pesan berantai ke beberapa sel. Meminta mereka meminjamkan kekuatanya sekali saja, meski bayaran harga kadang kala amat mahal. Berapa pun yang berhasil dikumpulkan tidak boleh ada penyesalan. Namun entah semua notabene orang Jepang atau punya niat murni melawan, seluruh tahanan ikut menyergap.

"Kutarik kembali ucapanku, Jellal. Perkataanmu selalu bisa dipercaya." Buktinya hanya sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas tentara yang berjaga. Itu pun rata-rata pemula seperti mereka.

"Kuasai radionya. Deklarasikan perlawanan kita!" Gray menerobos paksa kedua sisi kayu. Pintu ruang penyiaran terbuka lebar. Natsu selaku pemimpin dibantu Gildarts mempunyai hak tersebut.

"Sudah terlalu lama kita tunduk di bawah penjajah. Sekarang saatnya untuk bangkit! Kemerdekaan adalah hakiki sejati bangsa. Hak setiap individu patut diperjuangkan. Kalah berarti bangkit. Bangkit berarti meraih kemenangan. Menang berarti matahari akan terus bersinar."

"Jangan biarkan sayap kebebasanmu direnggut. Terbanglah setinggi mungkin. Junjunglah kebenaran dengan semangat prajurit. Matahari, bulan dan bintang senantiasa melihatmu, tersenyum. Bahwa sebenarnya…."

"Kita selalu didukung oleh tanah tercinta, Magnolia! TUNJUKKAN SEMANGAT KALIAN. JANGAN PERNAH MENYERAH SEDETIK PUN!"

Speaker di penjuru kota menangkap jelas suara baritonnya. Seluruh Magnolia, tak terkecuali desa mendengar deklarasi tersebut, entah melalui radio kah, sekadar melewati jalan beraspal. Sorai-sorai bergemuruh sambil mengangkat tinggi benda apa pun, sawi putih pedagang sayur, pengeruk milik petani, ibu-ibu pun tidak mau ketinggalan, panci penggorengan meramaikan suasana kebangkitan. Sekarang petugas Tartaros yang heran, belum sempat bertanya sudah dihajar duluan.

"Hebat…. Aku malah meragukan umur aslinya."

"Benar kata Sersan Gildarts, bocah itu sudah mempersiapkan diri tiga bulan lalu. Suaranya tidak gentar sedikit pun!" Berkacak pinggang bahagia. Loke baru sadar bukan waktu tepat untuk merayakan ini.

"Tetapi masih ada pasukan utama di Ibu Kota. Jika sesuai rencana, seharusnya mereka bisa menahan seminggu. Semoga dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada kita."

"Keberuntungan tidak pernah nol persen jika belum menyerah. Camkan baik-baik, Loke. Apa kita bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

"Sebaiknya kalian bersembunyi lagi ke kantor berita. Kami berhasil melumpuhkan markas utama untuk sekarang. Tentara Magnolia juga sedang kupanggil kesini." Wolkitoki menyampaikan pesan Gildarts pada mereka. Loke mengiyakan cepat. Lucy dibawa balik melewati jalan rahasia.

Hari ini boleh saja keoptimisan menghujani. Seribu sayang dewi fortuna melarikan diri.

 _Minggu, 24 September X777._

Sewaktu pertarungan mencapai klimaks, duo pemimpin tertangkap yang mengakhiri semuanya. Mard Geer mengeluarkan ultimatum dan sukses membungkam banyak orang. Senjata-senjata tajam diturunkan. Pihak Magnolia dipaksa berlutut atas kekalahan mereka, kalau tidak…. Natsu-Gildarts dihukum mati, walau pemimpin Tartaros punya kejutan lain berbungkus hidangan penutup.

Ingat, tanpa mereka Fiore, Magnolia pasti dijajah entah berapa puluh tahun atau abad. Dalam diam para pejuang setuju nyawa kedua lelaki itu penting.

"Hahaha…. Lucu sekali melihat kalian menyerah padahal kemenangan di depan mata. Sayangnya hukuman mati tetap diberlakukan."

"Sialan. Kau menipu kami?!" Salah seorang warga berteriak kalap. Moncong senapan diarahkan ke ubun-ubun. Tinggal menarik pelatuk dan tamatlah riwayat pria muda itu.

"Aku tidak takut mati demi mereka juga kemerdekaan Fiore, Magnolia. Seharusnya kalian malu menipu rakyat lemah seperti kami. Dasar pengecut!"

 _DOR!_

"Membantah keputusanku kalian berakhir seperti tikus bodoh itu. Eksekusi dilaksanakan besok pagi. Supaya lebih menarik…. Anak ini saja yang berkorban. Berterima kasihlah padanya, Gildarts si pengkhianat."

"Heh…. Aku tidak menyangka, Laxus orang kepercayaan Heartfilia mengkhianati kami di saat-saat terakhir. Malulah pada Tuan Putri. Kau menyia-nyiakan kebaikannya."

 _DUAKK!_

"Tuanku Jude seorang, bukan putrinya maupun Layla." Di mata Mard Geer itu adalah reuni terindah. Antar sesama kubu Heartfilia yang kini terpecah belah.

Anggaplah impas. Tartaros dan Magnolia sama-sama punya pengkhianat. Natsu digiring masuk ke penjara, Jellal yang senantiasa diberkati, Gray, Gildarts bersama perjuang di pihak mereka. Mard Geer telah merencanakan, seisi kota hingga ujung desa wajib menyaksikan eksekusi tersebut. Tentu keluarga Dragneel diberi kursi khusus untuk melihat paling depan.

Tujuh jam tersisa. Natsu merasakan umurnya menipis tiap menarik napas.

"Sersan Gildarts. Apa aku masih bisa bertemu Lucy Heartfilia?" Dadanya sesak oleh rasa bersalah sekaligus menyesal. Dia lengah sehingga posisi puncak direbut. Laxus benar-benar menipu mereka.

"Berdoa dan berharaplah Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanmu, Nak."

"Kewaspadaan kita menurun drastis. Semuanya salah. Jangan terlalu membebani diri sendiri. Aku dan Gray selalu menghormatimu. Kau hebat, Natsu."

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku senang kita melewatinya bersama-sama."

"Kami selalu di belakangmu, otak api! Kau tidak pernah sendiri, paham?"

Andai waktu berbaik hati. Setidaknya biarkan mereka mencicipi hakiki sejati kemerdekaan.

 _Senin, 25 September X777._

 _Pukul 09.00_

Tali gantungan siap mencekik Natsu yang tangannya diborgol. Penonton menahan napas di ujung kerongkongan. Wendy sang adik berteriak histeris, minta eksekusi dihentikan begitu pun orangtua-nya. Baik Jellal, Gray atau Gildarts mati kutu di hadapan panggung kayu. Mereka ditahan tentara yang bertugas melancarkan proses. Di barisan paling belakang sana, berdirilah seorang muda-mudi lengkap dengan jubah itam.

"Katakan padaku, Loke. Natsu Dragneel serius dihukum gantung?!" Tak sabaran kedua tangannya mengguncang bahu sang pelayan. Ia mengangguk lemah. Kehabisan kata-kata selain kesedihan.

"Sial! Jika aku tidak menuliskan provokasi itu Natsu Dragneel pasti selamat. Kenapa harus begini….?" Jenjang kakinya bersimpuh menatap nanar langit. Lucy wajib bertanggung jawab. Dia tak mau diposisikan 'malaikat kematian'.

"Minggir. Berikan aku jalan!"

"Tuan putri Anda mau kemana? Tunggu saya!"

Dengan nekat ia menerobos lautan manusia. Semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika mesin diputar petugas. Perintah dikeluarkan agar Natsu mengalungkan tali tersebut. Tinggal mengucapkan sampai jumpa di menit-menit terakhir–atau tidak, Lucy tiba tepat waktu disusul Loke yang mengatur napas. Tudungnya dibuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan rambut pirang khas Heartfilia. Buruan utama datang tanpa Mard Geer duga.

"Aku Lucy Heartfilia, sang provokator akan menggantikan Natsu Dragneel di tali gantungan. Kalian mengincarku, bukan?"

"Berikan keputusan Anda, Kapten Mard Geer."

 _Prok … prok … prok…._

"Keberanianmu patut mendapat pujian. Batalkan eksekusi terhadap Natsu Dragneel. Aku lebih suka Lucy Heartfilia jadi bintangnya."

"K-kau Lucy Heartfilia penulis mashyur itu?" Oh ya Tuhan…. Natsu bingung mesti bersyukur atau mengutuk pertemuan mereka. Kenapa permohonannya dikabulkan sekarang? Di waktu yang sangat salah?!

"Maaf tidak bisa memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berpisah, kuucapkan terima kasih. Bukan aku melainkan kaulah sang bintang." Gemetar hebat, Lucy menangkap kedua tangan Natsu yang dibasahi oleh air mata–sedih bercampur bahagia di saat bersamaan.

"Bilanglah kau mundur. Ini perintah pemimpin, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Sudah terlambat. Seharusnya aku yang mati, bukan kamu atau siapa pun. Natsu Dragneel, suratmu amat berharga bagiku. Tolong jaga baik-baik kertas terakhir. Jika perasaanku ada padamu maka sudah cukup, tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Berhenti mengucapkannya seakan kita harus berpisah!"

"Kenyataan terpampang di matamu. Sampai jumpa. Aku sadar…." Bisikan itu menjadi akhir. Lucy memeluk sang penyelamat cukup lama. Mengecup kening Natsu yang dibalasnya singkat dengan ciuman di pipi.

 _Checkmate_. Senyuman itu menjadi pertama sekaligus terakhir. Hadiah terbaik bagi Natsu Dragneel dari penulis termashyur. Badan Lucy menggantung bebas di udara. Petugas melepas tali maut. Atmosfer di sekitar makin tegang. Sang salam memangku kepala yang lehernya membiru, kehabisan oksigen. Membelai lembut setiap helai pirang, meluapkan berbagai perasaan. Mereka baru mengenal, bertemu tiga menit lalu berpisah semenit kemudian.

Namun kedua belah jarum bagai membeku. Menyisir ruang waktu dengan es abadi yang menghentikan detik-menitnya. Pertemuan mereka ibarat kekasih hati, sekian lama terpisah oleh takdir, mencurahkan keluh-kesah, kisah-kisah terhebat dan kembali berpulang pada Maha Kuasa. Memang sejak awal, perjumpaan itu tak pernah dilukiskan dalam garis kehidupan.

"Sial, sial, sial, sial!" Erangannya memecah hening yang melingkup. Ala _bridal style_ Natsu membawa mayat Lucy. Acuh tak acuh menuruni panggung kayu. Membelah dingin kerumunan manusia.

Bahkan tanpa komando, semua memberi jalan terlebar untuk dilewati. Air mata mengiringi perjalanan. Hanya dia seorang mengantar kepergian Lucy Heartfilia. Sejenak melupakan Tartaros. Jumlah korban jiwa. Pertarungan sengit kemarin siang. Tujuannya satu, yaitu menuju pemakaman umum, tempat di mana seseorang layak menerima penghormatan terakhir, sebagai ciptaan Tuhan paling luhur.

"Saya pinjam sekop-nya." Penjaga kuburan sedikit terhenyak. Tahu-tahu Natsu sudah pergi ke utara. Hamparan padang rumput menyapa sejauh mata memandang.

"Masih indah seperti dulu. Tunggulah sebentar."

Giliran tangan bekerja, setelah mulut puas menyuarakan rangkai kalimat. Sedikit demi sedikit tanah menumpuk di samping kanan. Merasa pas dengan kedalaman liang, Natsu menurunkan jasad sang penulis yang disingkap jubah hitamnya. Memperlihatkan kemeja lengan pendek berpadu rok putih selutut. Keindahan karamel itu tertutup sempurna. Terakhir kali melihat air mata membasahi paras nan ayu tersebut.

"Kau telah pulang, ke tempat manusia menghabiskan separuh hidupnya. Aku adalah saksi semua itu. Berbahagialah di surga. Tulisanmu akan selalu dikenang olehku, Natsu Dragneel." Sesaat berlutut menghadap gundukan tanah merah. Ia memutuskan balik ke kota.

Kalah berarti bangkit, memang belum waktunya untuk memetik buah perjuangan. Namun dia salah besar, Tuhan menyiapkan kejutan terbaik di balik awan kelabu. Setiba di kota, jalan protokol lokasi hukum mati, panggung kayu nampak roboh menimpa beberapa orang. Penjajah tunggang-langgang berlari, termasuk Mard Geer yang memacu kuda agar berlari lebih cepat.

Semburat jingga mewarnai luasnya angkasa. Burung layang-layang membentuk formasi V. Di bawah hamparan langit, di atas segala kebahagiaan, bendera Fiore berkibar ditiup angin. Warga tersenyum riang sekaligus bangga.

"Inilah buah perjuanganmu dan Lucy Heartfilia! Ketika kau pergi kami menyerbu sekali lagi. Kalau menyaksikannya dari awal sampai akhir. Kujamin air matamu tumpah ruah." Seruan Gray terdengar nyaring. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan sang sahabat–pemimpin mereka.

"Selamat, Natsu. Kau berhasil menggerakkan kami dengan tindakanmu." _Pujian itu…. Apa pantas_? Jellal menepuk bahunya pelan–turut bangga.

"Ma-maksudmu apa? Aku kabur. Memilih menguburkan Lucy Heartfilia di padang rumput sana, daripada memimpin pasukan agar terus maju."

"Empat menit yang mengharukan, Nak. Kau berjuang sangat keras. Tidak salah, bukan, jika kami ingin membalasnya? Tadi itu hebat, Gray, Jellal. Kalian menggantikan peran Natsu dengan baik," puji Gildarts mengacak-acak surai mereka. Kebahagiaan ini begitu sulit diungkapkan. Luar biasa.

"Semuanya…. Terima kasih."

"Ayo rayakan kemenangan ini. Jika Tartaros menguasai Magnolia tiga bulan. Kita mengalahkan mereka dalam enam hari. Benar-benar di luar dugaan."

Selain kepada Natsu dan para pasukan, Gildarts pun mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Lucy, Tuan Putri kesayangan Heartfilia. Gelar penulis masyhur cocok menggambarkan pengaruh besar yang diterima Fiore. Sekilas pria berpangkat sersan itu memandang langit sore. Besok dia harus bertanya di mana makam sang tuan. Mendoakan supaya Tuhan menerima amal ibadah serta perjuangan tiada taranya.

" _Syukurlah kau sendiri yang mengantar kepergiannya, Natsu_."

 _Tujuh tahun berlalu…._

 _Senin, 25 September, X784._

Eksekusi itu dikenal dengan nama, "Empat Menit Garis Takdir." Pertemuan dan perpisahan berlangsung cepat pun mengharukan. Seorang pria berdiri tegap di gundukan tak bernisan. Kaki panjang itu bersimpuh penuh hormat. Memainkan tanah merah yang berjatuhan melalui sela jari. Senyum khasnya nampak. Menghias paras tampan dengan gurat dewasa ketara. Rambut pink yang selalu sama. Hanya penampilan dan fisik saja berubah seiring waktu berjalan.

"Selamat siang, Lucy Heartfilia. Aku datang untuk memperingati tujuh tahun kematianmu."

"Seperti yang kau saksikan dari surga, kami meraih kemenangan dengan sangat tidak terduga." Jeda sebentar. Natsu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengeluarkan sepucuk surat bersegel selotip bening. Perlahan-lahan membuka dan mengambil isinya.

 _Kepada,_

 _Natsu Dragneel,_

 _di tempat._

 _Jika kau menerima surat ini. Pasti kita sudah bertemu dan mengobrol, sedangkan aku meninggalkanmu entah kapan. Karena itu kutitipkan pada Loke, pelayan kepercayaanku. Menyuruh agar dia menyerahkannya tepat tujuh tahun berlalu._

 _Bagaimana keadaan Magnolia sekarang? Apa ekonomi berkembang pesat? Semua hidup bahagia, aman sentosa? Namun yang lebih penting, apa kabarmu? Bocah empat belas tahun dengan kenaifan remaja tanggung? Semoga kau senantiasa diberkati Tuhan, penyelamatku._

 _Mungkin kamu benar, kita terhubung oleh tulisan, benang merah yang kasat mata. Maka aku bersyukur, telah menemukanmu lewat serangkai kalimat berbumbu kemulukan, dengan bahasa setinggi langit bermakna kosong. Bolehlah diriku berkata jujur, Lucy Heartfilia takut memimpikan kebebasan, bagai burung dalam sangkar yang hanya berandai-andai. Tak pernah berinisatif._

 _Kemampuanku tidaklah berguna. Namun perasaanku sama sepertimu, mereka di luar sana, ingin Magnolia mengepak sayapnya penuh kebanggaan, bukan dikekang oleh bangsa lain, melainkan bergerak atas kemauan generasi muda maupun tua._

 _Banyak orang berkata, tulisanku punya kekuatan sihir, bisa menggerakan orang lain bahkan mereka yang asing mendengar namaku. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana? Kupikir salah besar. Andaikata Magnolia tahu, penulis mashyur hanyalah remaja berhati lemah, berlawanan dengan provokasinya, pasti beda cerita. Siapa pun mana mau mengikuti. Justru mengejek, "betapa besar mulutmu namun ciut nyali, Nak."_

 _Tetapi…._

 _Kau pertama kali menemukannya, kelemahanku dalam secarik kertas yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana. Setelah tahu kenapa kamu mempercayaiku? Sampai mengirimkan surat walau tentara Tartaros mengacam? Lucy Heartfilia tidak sehebat bayanganmu. Dia sekadar remaja bodoh. Terlihat penuh keyakinan namun bermental rapuh. Benar-benar sejati bermuka dua._

 _Suratmu-lah yang menyentuh relung hatiku. Menggantikan keputusasaan dengan selarik cahaya harapan. Kepercayaanku ditempa menjadi bentuk baru. Menaruh seratus persen keyakinan pada benakmu, sang pahlawan._

 _Sekarang aku tidak perlu membenci tulisanku, yang melayangkan puluhan nyawa akibat kepercayaan mereka. Sepatutnya Lucy Heartfilia bangga, sudah membawa Natsu Dragneel bagi Fiore, Magnolia._

 _Terima kasih banyak,_

 _karena diksimu telah menemukanku._

 _Remaja bermuka dua yang meragukan keyakinan dan tulisannya._

 _Suatu hari nanti. Aku ingin melihatmu menerbangkan lentera harapan. Dari surga atau di sisimu bukanlah masalah. Selama perasaan kita terhubung oleh kepercayaan._

 _-Salam hormat,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia-_

"Dasar bodoh. Bentuk keyakinanmu dan aku berbeda! Kau berhasil melakukannya, menghidupkan tulisanmu demi kami yang hilang harapan."

"Kalau pun di luar kau merasa putus asa. Keyakinan dalam dirimu tidak pernah berubah. Itulah yang membedakan kita, bocah usia empat belas dan sembilan belas tahun."

"Meski, ya…. Remaja tetaplah remaja." Selembar kertas usang Natsu rogoh. Tujuh tahun berlalu dan tulisannya mulai menguning, tetapi tidak mengubah perasaan sang penulis.

 _Aku tidak ingin begini. Belum punya pacar Tartaros malah menjajah kami. Keluargaku hancur karena Ayah berkhianat. Terpaksa putus kuliah dan mengejar kehampaan. Sulit sekali….! Betapa kejamnya Engkau, Tuhan._

 _Semoga badai penderitaan segera berakhir, lalu Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan kekasih hati. Kami menikah dan punya anak! Jika benar-benar terjadi aku berikan nama Nashi._

"Di saat bersamaan pula, kau penulis yang membingungkan! Sebenarnya kamu ingin Magnolia bebas demi dapat pacar atau apa? Hahaha. Tapi syukurlah, kau sudah menemukan orang itu, dan dia berdiri di depan kuburanmu."

" _Aku sadar…. Telah jatuh cinta padamu, Natsu Dragneel_."

"Begitu pun aku, Lucy Heartfilia. Perasaan klise itu menyenangkan sekaligus menikam."

Di akhir pengenangan. Natsu meletakkan setangkai anyelir merah muda. Meninggalkan padang rumput dengan mengubur surat mereka di samping makam sang penulis. Berpikir kalau-kalau arwahnya mampir dan kangen … berat?

 _Anyelir merah muda: Aku takkan melupakanmu._

Tamat.

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga. Harusnya sih di publish Kamis kemarin, tapi apalah daya kuota habis. Inti cerita ini sebenarnya tentang seseorang yang terhubung lewat tulisan.

Konsep awalnya sih Natsu seorang penyendiri yang tidak sengaja menemukan cerita Lucy di internet, lalu dia kagum dan menuliskan e-mail untuknya. Harusnya _happy end_ , mereka ketemu di dunia nyata dan memutuskan pacaran. Tapi aku pikir lebih enak bikin yang sedih-sedih, hehehe.

Kalo tentang penjajahan aku dapet idenya abis baca novel. Kupikir cocok juga dengan ide fanfic ini, hehehe. Idenya sendiri muncul pas denger lagu Suki Kirai IFA. Di situ ada lirik, 'tapi diksimu menemukanku'. Aku mohon maaf apabila adegan NaLu sangat…. Sedikit dan berakhir tragis. Karena yang ingin ditonjolkan bukan romance melainkan, "tulisan bisa menghubungkan seseorang sejauh apa pun jaraknya."

Akhir kata, review please? Tunggulah fanfic baru berjudul Pukul Dua Belas. Aku kembali mempersembahkan Nalu untuk para pembaca.


End file.
